mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Zwicker vs. Houston Alexander 2
The first round began. They circled. Zwicker tried a spinning back kick, Alexander got an easy double to guard. Zwicker landed three right elbows, several left elbows, five or six at least, ate a right. 4:00. Zwicker trying tos tand, ate several hard rights to the body. More. Zwicker standing. Alexander dumped him back down to side control. Back to half-guard, 3:00. Alexander working for the crucifix. High half-guard. Alexander landed a left. Ref wants work. 2:00. Zwicker tried a hip escape. Stood eating a knee to the body. Clinch, Alexander kneed the body, they broke, crowd roared. Zwicker cut by the left eye, under it. 1:00. Zwicker landed a jab. 35. He landed a left hook. Zwicker landed a left to the body, 10. Zwicker landed a right and a left, stuffed a single, they clinched, Alexander landed a pair of left uppercuts, R1 ends, 10-9 Alexander but close. R2 began. "Level change!" Alexander landed a right to the body. Zwicker landed a crisp straight right. Zwicker stuffed a single dropping Alexander with a right uppercut, landed a beautiful flying knee and got a throw to half-guard, big right elbow, 4:00. Big right elbow, right hammerfist, left elbow. Half-guard. Right elbow. Right elbow, two more. Another. 3:00. Zwicker standing over, ate an upkick. Alexander stood eating a right uppercut and was hurt, they broke. Chant of Virgil. Slight swelling under Alexander's left eye. 2:00. Alexander landed a jab and two lefts to the body. "Wait for it!" They exchanged, Alexander managed to bull forward on top to guard after dropping Zwicker with an inside kick. 1:00. Alexander landed a right. Rights to body. 35. Zwicker landed two right elbows. Left elbow from Alexander. Two right elbows from Zwicker. 15. Alexander landed a right. R2 ends, 10-9 Zwicker but quite close, could go Alexander's way unfortunately. R3 began. Alexander landed a right to the body. Alexander landed a left to the body. "Level changes!" 4:00. Zwicker landed a leg kick. Both men very tentative and gunshy. Circling. Zwicker landed a jab. And a body kick. 3:00. Alexander worked a single but Zwicker stuffed it. Zwicker landed a big right. Alexander landed a jab. They exchanged, Zwicker landed a right and ate a counter right that landed harder. 2:00. "Hands up!" Zwicker landed a right over the top. And another one. Alexander landed a nice jab. Zwicker landed a jab. Alexander landed a stiff jab. 1:00. Alexander landed another jab. Alexander landed a left to the body. 35 left. Alexander landed a stiff jab and a left to the body, Alexander dropped Zwicker with a counter right, Zwicker landed two big rights. 5. Alexander kneed the body twice, ate a big right, kneed the body, Zwicker landed on top in a scramble, Alexander got the back, R3 ends, 10-9 Zwicker, stole it back from a lackluster round IMO, 29-28 Zwicker, very close though, could go either way, very very close. 29-28 split for... Zwicker. They hugged several times, Zwicker consoled Alexander.